Without You
by mitchie19
Summary: Stefan and Elena got into a fight because of Katherine. Weeks passed, Elena wanted to talk to Stefan to clear things out but she can't because she doesn't even know what to say. Damon invites Elena to meet his and Stefan's father. What will he say to them? Does he think she's Katherine? What would Stefan do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.**

**Don't forget to leave your comments, suggestions and thoughts. :)**

* * *

There was a knock on the front door. I twisted the knob and pulled it. Stefan stood in front of me. "Elena," he whispered. Listening to his voice broke my heart. I closed the front door, ran quickly upstairs to my room like someone's chasing me and closed the door behind me.

There was a figure in front of me… Stefan. He went inside the window sill. I dug my face in my palms, I started crying. "Elena, please don't cry," Stefan was holding both of my hands, he was trying to pull them away. "I'm sorry," he added. I look up to his face. His expression was sad and pain.

"Stefan," I began, shuddering. "Why would you do that? You don't know how much it hurts me."

I tried to fight back the tears, but they all came flowing down my cheeks.

"Elena, I," he was still holding both of my hands. I pulled them away from his. My hands were shaking. "Elena, it's never my intention to hurt you. If it's my intention, I would have thought twice."

"Stefan, even if it's not your intention, you should've thought twice!"

He took a step forward. "Elena, _please_."

Leaning on the door, I slowly sat. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I can't take the pain anymore, it just hurts so much. "Stefan, just _go_, please."

"Elena," Stefan pushed.

"_Go._"

Immediately, Stefan disappeared in front of me.

Dear diary,

I don't know what to do with my life anymore. I don't know where I should proceed. Stefan kissed Katherine. My life is _over_.

Wait, _no_. My life isn't over… _yet_. There are things I still need to do.

My mind says that I should forget about Stefan that he didn't exist, that we haven't met or kissed or slept together. But my heart says that Stefan is my only true love and I should forgive him.

Who should I listen to?

Elena

Jenna was frying pancakes downstairs. The smell went under my nose. My stomach growled.

I knocked twice on the bathroom door. "Jeremy, hurry up! We're gonna be late for school."

"In a minute," Jeremy said in a muffled voice.

I crossed my arms. I leaned my head on the wall and sighed_. I'll start fresh today, no more drama. Just focus on my academics. That'll do well._

The bathroom door opened. "Your turn," Jeremy went out.

"Finally!" I went inside and closed the door behind me.

"…. The civil war started in 1845 and ended in 1894. A lot of people lost their lives. More than 500 casualties were recorded…" Alaric discussed, _er_, Mr. Saltzman.

I played with my pen. I couldn't look beside me. Stefan was sitting there, eagerly listening to Alaric. Every minute I could feel Stefan's eyes glancing at me. My heart tightened.

Bonnie, sitting behind me, tapped my shoulder. "Are you okay?" She mouthed.

I just shook my head. I couldn't speak less.

Finally classes were dismissed. Students of Mystic Falls High School began to pour in the hallway. I went my locker with Caroline who's babbling about her relationship with Matt. I pretend to listen.

"… And Matt is like, "'I don't want you anymore, Caroline. You've changed.'" But, Elena, change is good right?"

I slammed my locker door. "Maybe,"

"You're not in the mood to talk about this, are you?" She said.

"No, Caroline. I wish you the best with Matt." I sighed.

"Okay, see you around." She half smiled.

I didn't leave school. There was still cheerleading practice at the gym. Stefan was there, of course. He had to warm up with his teammates at football practice.

I didn't care.

Twenty minutes passed and practice was done. Now I can go home and live my life. I went up the bleachers and fixed my bag. My eyes suddenly flew to Stefan's.

Cheerleaders were surrounded by him. They were talking and laughing. One blonde cheerleader punched Stefan lightly on the arm. Her eyes were focused on Stefan, probably, flirting with him. But Stefan weren't. His eyes met mine.

I looked away quickly, went down and walked through the exit.

I wiped my tears. I should've looked at him. My heart began to ache.

Instead of walking, I ran.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was supposed to pick me up after practice but I put a rain check on it. I needed to be alone. Change of plans, I headed to the cemetery. I leaned, sitting on a tall grave stone and began to write in my diary.

Memories began to come back. This is where Stefan and I first met. I was running from someone, which turns out to be Damon. I injured myself. Then Stefan came. A tear began to roll down on my left eye. _Pain._

I stopped writing when Stefan appeared in front of me. He was touching my cheek with care. I looked deep in his eyes.

But then I realized it's just those memories that haunted me from the past.

A dark figure stood in front of me that made me jump.

"I like it when you tie your hair up like that," Damon smiled.

I leaned backward. "What are you doing here?"

"Went to town, see the world, you know."

I sighed. "What do you want Damon?"

He put one hand in front of me, expecting me to reach it. "You look down. C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

Damon put his hand down, looked to the other side and sighed. "I want you to meet someone,"

"Who?" I asked.

"C'mon, Elena, you'll see." He reached out his hand again. I grabbed it, smiling.

Damon put the car on stop.

In front of us a small house stood by. More like a mini mansion to me. It was all white. The garden was filled with beautiful red roses on the patio.

Damon and I went up the steps of the front door and knocked.

An old man opened the door. He looked at Damon, then to me with frightening eyes. He said. "Katerina,"

The old man Damon introduced me to; was his Father. _Stefan's_ father. He looked me in the eyes and repeated, "Katerina?"

"I," I started then looked at Damon. I didn't know what to say. "Father, this is Elena _Gilbert_." Damon finished for me.

"_Gilbert_?" Mr. Salvatore's eyes went wide. My heart went into a thumping motion. Why does it seem different to him?

I squeezed Damon's hand.

"Gilbert," he repeated. He departed from the room and headed to another door. Damon and I followed him. Mr. Salvatore entered a big room filled with old dusty books. The library.

From the book shelves in front of him, he fished out a brown covered book. He dusted it before opening it in the middle page.

He said. "The Gilberts and the Salvatore's were very close five hundred years ago. We usually invite Jonathan Gilbert and his wife during evenings for dinner."

He noticed us staring both at him.

"Please, sit down." He smiled.

Damon and I sat on a maroon leather sofa and Mr. Salvatore sat on one.

He didn't continue his story; his eyes were locked on mine. He sighed. "How is that possible?"

Damon asked. "What?"

"How is that possible that Katerina and this girl," he pointed at me. "Looks like each other?"

Dead silence.

"Sir," I glanced at Damon then to Mr. Salvatore. "Katherine was my ancestor. She's a descendant from my family. I'm the doppelganger, sir."

He looked at me with hungry eyes. My heart went pumping twice. I was sweating bullets. Damon, beside me, leaned sideways, holding my hand and whispered. "He's a vampire. He won't eat you, I swear."

I gulped.

"After civil war, the Gilberts and the Salvatore's became enemies. Jonathan Gilbert, he's a traitor. On what he did to my family, he killed them and took all of the gold and money we had. We thought the Gilberts were good folks but, we were all wrong," Mr. Salvatore finished.

Changing the subject, he turned to Damon. "Damon, my son, how are you doing?" Damon smiled. "I'm doing great, Father," and he looked at me.

I rolled my eyes at Damon. I looked at Mr. Salvatore who was looking out the window. "Sir,"

"Yes, Katerina, er, Elena," he looked back.

"I don't want to be rude asking you but, do you know who turned you?"

"What a marvelous question, my dear. But I don't really know,"

I leaned back crossing my arms.

Turning to Damon, Mr. Salvatore asked, "Damon, I haven't seen Stefan lately. Do you know where he might be?" Damon eyes went to me, so as his father.

"I didn't see him this morning," I looked at my shoes. "They had a fight," Damon continued. I wanted to slap Damon in the back. But I didn't, I'll just injure myself.

"Ah, love. I remember that. Katerina was invited to stay at our house for the week. I remember my sons' fancied her. Especially, Stefan," Mr. Salvatore smiled.

I looked away. Damon let out a light growl but I placed a hand on his arm to ease him down. Damon jerked his arm away and departed the library.

He left me and his father there, like we were discussing a family matter.

I cleared my throat and said, "Mr. Salvatore, what was Stefan like back in 1864?"

Mr. Salvatore smiled and said, "I'm glad you asked. But please, call me Giuseppe."

He looked out the window as I did.

"Back in 1864, Stefan born in the 15th of June, was a very kind hearted boy. Every morning he would cook mushroom ravioli for me and his siblings. His mother died when he she gave birth to him. It was a very tragic memory. Stefan loved reading. The library we had back in our house was his.

All of the books stored in every shelf were his own. He told me once he wanted to be a writer.

One time, when he and his brother were 8, Damon would bring his playmates inside Stefan's library, got each a book a torn out all the pages," Giuseppe took a breath.

I sat frozen; thinking of Stefan's furious face.

"When Stefan found out, he was furious. He threw his fist at Damon's face and left a purple bruise below his left eye. Stefan and he both went to the same school; it was a small one actually, nothing like a big school with rich kids.

I didn't let them finish school because I'm the kind of parent who knows that his children will learn without going to some place where you'll spend money just for them to learn.

Stefan learned his knowledge through books and Damon, he just like catching up with women that time. But he was smart, smarter than Stefan actually."

I paused at that thought. I remembered one time when he let me read his favorite book, _Wuthering_ _Heights_. He said it was one of the best stories he'd ever read and he wanted to share it with me.

I mean, he already gave it to me. It's hidden somewhere secure in my room.

"When Katerina came, Stefan became a whole different person," Giuseppe said.

"What do you mean by a whole different person?" I asked curious.

Giuseppe's brow bent down.

"He wasn't the person he was used to be. He barely made ravioli for us. And he stopped reading at that time. Stefan's leisure was focused on that girl. You know, Elena. I never liked Katerina. She has this attitude that I really much hated," he stopped and looked at my questioning expression. He gave a small laugh. "I never can tell, my dear."

My hand gave a small shake.

Giuseppe went on. "As a father, I want the best for my children. I'll give everything I could and can. But sometimes, I exceed giving too much freedom to them. One night, I caught Stefan sneaking into Katerina's chambers. I didn't took a step and see what. But behind the curtains of Katerina's room, their shadows were moving from the candlelight. They were onto something that… I think you knew already, Elena."

I nodded. I was quiet.

He looked at me. "The next morning, over breakfast I didn't ask Stefan what happened that night. I think it was too awkward to ask. Anyways, when I found out that Katerina was a vampire, I had called the town immediately. We never expected that vampires are back in Mystic Falls. Katerina was a sign.

Since Stefan fell deeply in love with Katerina, that made me bother even more. I had Katerina arrested in the city jail that those walls were crawling with vervain.

The night after, Stefan went to talk with me in the parlor. He told me "'I don't care what Katherine is, I still love her. That won't change anything.'

My son fought for her. That's what that woke me. He'll fight for what he wants; he'll fight for what makes him happy. But you know what I did, Elena?"

I asked. "You killed Katherine?"

Giuseppe smiled. "I let Katerina go."

I let out a heavy sigh then leaned back in the sofa. "You let her go?"

"My son deserves to be happy too. After everything I've done to the family. I returned it to him."

"So, what happened next to Katherine?"

"I never heard from her then. Did you know, after everything, Stefan came back, the old _him_ came back. It was a miracle because he was the way already the way he was before. I asked him where Katerina went. All he said was, "'She's gone,'"

I didn't know I was holding my breath long. Katherine compelled him.

"He was compelled, Giuseppe." I blurted. Calling Stefan's father with his first name sounds disrespectful to me.

"You're right. I didn't notice. But there is one thing, one thing I always want to remind you, my dear Elena." He leaned forward, catching my eye.

My eyes were focused on his mouth.

"Don't ever let Stefan go, whatever happens."  
I composed myself for a while then said, "Why would you say that?"

"I know that I wasn't around when the two of you fell in love but, I know my Stefan. When he once fell in love with Katerina, it changed him. Not only what have I told you earlier. By change, I mean he did greater things that made him the person he never was before. You'll do the same too. _Inspired_, I mean.

Stefan loves you so much more than himself, Elena. Whatever wrong he did, as long as he's true. He deserves forgiveness."

I sat silent and thought. I didn't know that moisture was rolling down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them with the back of my hand. In the door frame of the library, Damon stood there with his arms crossed. "We should go, Elena. Jenna might be worried."

I glanced at Damon in the doorway then back to Giuseppe. "Thank you, Sir. For everything," I got to my feet.

"By all means, dear Elena," he smiled. "You're a kind person. That's what my children deserve, to be treated with kindness."

Damon rolled his eyes.

"It was nice meeting you," Giuseppe added and ignored his son.

I smiled and went out of the library with Damon.

Stepping outside of the mansion, it was night already.

On our way home, we didn't said much anything. It was complete silent except for the stereo playing Katy Perry songs.

Twenty minutes later, we reached my house. Damon parked the car in the drive. "Thanks for the ride," I said reaching for the door.

"Sweet dreams, Elena." Damon smirked.

I simply ignored him and went out of the car.

On my way up to my room, I tossed my bag and cardigan on the side, took off my black Converse and crawled in bed. I groaned. _What_ _a_ _day_.

I really can't believe that I met Stefan and Damon's father. Then my phone beeped.

_Where r u?_ Bonnie texted.

_Home. Damon dropped me_. I texted back.

_Good. I'm glad you're safe. Just checking, gudnight._

_xoxo_

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. Every comment or review means so much to me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Something heavy was in my chest when I woke up this morning. Then it turned to ache. I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceilingfor 7 minutes. I groaned and got out of bed and into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me.

I leaned on the sink for a minute or two then took a hot shower, dressed in clean clothes and jogged downstairs expecting Jeremy and Jenna there.

When I reached the kitchen, no one was there. _Hmm_, I thought. I saw Post It on the door frame of the kitchen.

_Went to the university. Take care of your brother. We'll be having pizza later._

_-Jenna_

__I slumped myself on the couch. I remembered Jeremy tried out for the football team today. I smiled at the thought. Stefan and Jeremy in the field together.

_Stefan. Stefan. Stefan._

I shook that thought away. I needed to clear things up with him.

And I mean now.

* * *

I was about to knock when Stefan opened the door.

My breathing stopped. We looked each other in the eye for a moment.

"Hi," I smiled weakly.

"Hi." He said. He was wearing a blue shirt and pants. A book placed under his arm.

"Would you like to come in?" he gave way.

I nodded and went inside.

I turned my back on Stefan. I can't face him once more on what he did to me.

I can feel his eyes were on me. I sighed and turned around. "Can we talk?"

He nodded.

We stood by the fireplace. "So you've met my father?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, he's um, a very kind man." I smiled. It was true, though.

"What did he say to you?" Stefan asked.

"A lot, he thought I was _Katherine_." My voice went hard on the last word. But it didn't matter to me anymore.

"But that's not the reason why I'm here. Stefan," I paused. "Look, what happened in the other night when I found out that you kissed Katherine and-"

"You forgive me." Stefan finished for me.

"Yes," I added. "And I can't stay away from you, Stefan."

Stefan stood up and sat beside me. He placed my small hands on his and closed them together. His leafy green eyes reflected by the firelight. "Thank you, Elena."

"I forgave you because I still want you in my life. We can work this out, Stefan," I cupped his cheek and whispered, "_I love you_."

Stefan and I looked at in each other eyes. He pulled me closer to him; his breath to my face. "I love you more than anything." I smiled and slowly brushed my lips to his.

His breath was hot it tasted like mint. Stefan's arms wrapped around my waist then when I went on top of him. I kissed him harder, our tongues lapping.

I missed Stefan so much. Creating an argument with him wasn't on the top of my list.

My fingers were tangled on his hair then I started unbuttoning my blouse.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Stefan whispered in between our lips. I ignored him. I tried unbuttoning my blouse but Stefan helped me taking it off by ripping it and the buttons scattered on the floor. We both laughed.

I took off his shirt. He tossed it away.

I unbuttoned my jeans, revealing my lacy black panties and tossed it somewhere in the living room.

I leaned to kiss his neck, biting it, licking it.

Stefan moaned softly. "You're good." I giggled.

My hands explored Stefan's gorgeous body. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants while Stefan was unhooking my bra.

My boobs dangled. My nipples were hard. Stefan saw my chocolate brown hair curtaining them so he tucked it behind my ears and started massaging, sucking and licking them.

I moaned loudly. It felt so _good_. I'm getting wetter and wetter every second.

He stopped when Damon entered the room. Stefan pushed me off the couch. _Ow_.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think. I hope you liked my short sexy Stelena scene.**

**The next chapter is up. Check it out. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you at least knock?" Stefan wiped his lips.

"Last time I checked the living room isn't built with a door," Damon smirked while pouring blood in his glass. I sat up, covering myself up.

Stefan whispered below to me to wear his shirt as I sat up slowly. I picked it up from the coffee table and pulled it on top of me.

I grabbed my torn off blouse and jeans.

I jogged upstairs.

I can feel Damon's eyes checking out on me.

Downstairs, I heard Stefan scoffed. "Are you really going to do that all the time?"

"Do what?" Damon's lips were pressed on the glass he was drinking.

"Don't change the subject, Damon. You know what I'm talking about."

Damon shifted his weight beside Stefan. "Okay, I admit it. I was looking at Elena. But there's a word called _share_, is it?"

Stefan shook his head. "You're_ kidding _me, right?"

"Oh come on Stefan, you know I do not do kids. Elena's got this _spunk_." Damon smirked and got to his feet. "Her jugs looked-"

Stefan went mad, took a broken wood from the fireplace and raised it to Damon. He was pointing it to his heart. "_If you touch, Elena, I swear Damon,_" My body tells me that I should go run downstairs to stop them. But my feet were glue-stuck on the floor.

Damon gave a short laugh. "You'll what?"

Stefan looked at the wood he was holding. "I'll drive this to _your_ heart."

Damon pushed Stefan lightly on the chest. "Whatever you say baby bro,"

* * *

Stefan knocked on his bedroom door. "Sorry for earlier," I stuffed my clothes to my small bag. "Bad timing," I asked without looking at him. _I wish I brought a bigger bag_, I thought.

"Leaving, so soon?" He asked.

"Yep," I looked at him. "I don't want Damon ruining it again," I half smiled.

He crossed his arms, changing the subject. "Yeah, it was uh, bad timing. I was talking about when I pushed you out of the sofa."

I chuckled. "Doesn't matter, Stefan." I took a big step and pulled him down to me; my lips pressed to his. "You can push me out of the sofa all you want," I whispered to his ear, smiling.

Stefan wrapped my legs around his waist then carried me to the bed.

"Okay, 5 minutes." I laughed and landed on the bed.

Stefan stared below me. "I promise the D word won't ruin the moment again."

"I believe you," I smiled and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**I hope u guys liked the idea of Stefan pushing Elena out of the couch. Lol. Just for Damon not to see Elena naked.**

**Sorry that was short. I had to cut it because the next chapter, well. Check it out. :)**

**Tell me what you think. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Two months passed Stefan and Damon celebrated Christmas with us. I once asked Stefan if vampires do Christmas. Stefan smiled and whispered yes in my ear. I laughed because the way he said it made my ear tickle. Then we kissed after that.

When we were opening presents, it was Damon's turn. He handed me a red velvet box. I glanced at Stefan and Damon they were looking at me like they wanna eat me. Stefan curved a smile.

The box revealed a red bikini set. In the living room, Jeremy guffawed. Jenna, watching from the kitchen, rolled her eyes at Damon. Stefan bowed his head.

I sighed. "Seriously, Damon?"

Damon winked at me, smiling. "What? I like the color."

"Give it to someone else," I tossed the box to him. "I don't do bikinis."

Damon said. "You'll look hot on it, trust me Elena."

I felt Stefan blushed behind me.

"Okay, my turn." I changed the subject. "Jenna, this sweater is for you." I smiled, handling a paper bag to her. "And… Jeremy," I read the tag. Jeremy went and grabbed the shoebox from me. "Vans," he examined the box. "Liked it, Elena. Thanks." Stefan stood up. "Where's Alaric?"

"He's out buying hot chocolate." Jenna replied.

* * *

Downstairs when the living room was cleared, I sat there, watching Animal Planet; a remote in my hand. It's passed ten o'clock already. It was _boring._

I flipped Animal Planet instead.

A figure sat beside me. I jumped. "Hi Elena," Damon smiled.

"Seriously, Damon?" I recycled what I've said earlier. "Oh, I forgot," beside me, I grabbed a paper bag with Damon's name on it. "Merry Christmas," I handed it to him. He looked inside and smiled. "Thanks Elena, just what I needed."

Damon held the Ray bans and wore. "How do I look?" He posed. I laughed. "Laughable."

"Laughable, is that even a word?" he took off the glasses.

"I guess," I smiled, turning back to the screen.

"You know, you look cute in your PJ's." Damon smiled, looking at it.

I quickly covered it up with a blanket when he got to his feet. "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight," I saw Damon stretched and exited the door.

I was alone again. I stared at the clock it was already midnight. CNN played on the screen. Then it shut off.

I jumped to my feet. The power went out. My heart drummed.

"Damon," I called out. "Damon, it's not funny." Behind me a dark tall figure quickly passed. No one was there when I turned around. The front door was half closed so I ran to lock it.

Beside it, I grabbed an umbrella in the rack.

_Don't be scared, Elena. You got used by this stuff already_. My thoughts ran. I went to the kitchen and found no one. I went upstairs slowly. I only sound I can hear was my heavy breathing and the thumping of my heartbeat in my ear.

When I entered my bedroom, I saw my window open. Quickly I secure a lock on it. Then I realized someone was watching me in the dark. I sat on the corner of the room and hugged the umbrella in my chest as the figure moved forwardly to me. I gave a scream.

The dark figure held my temples with a white handkerchief. I was already feeling dizzy and realized, I'd already passed out.

* * *

**Hope u guys liked the Christmas part. Lol. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Anyways, I ran out of ideas. :|**

**Suggest me some? :)**

**Tell me what u guys think. 3**


End file.
